memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Mikaela Banes
(2385-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander, formerly Lieutenant Commander, Ensign, Lieutenant JG and Lieutenant |Insignia= }} Mikaela Banes is a female Human who is a Starfleet officer and the former lover of Typhuss James Halliwell. Mikaela was presumed killed during the Federation-Cardassian War in 2358. Mikaela was captured by the Cardassians and was a prisoner of war. Mikaela was held in a prisoner of war camp by the Cardassians until 2367. In 2367, Mikaela was captured by the Orion Syndicate. Eighteen years later in 2385 Mikaela was rescued by the and the . Mikaela was returned to the Federation. Mikaela was promoted to Commander by her former lover Typhuss James Halliwell and assigned to the USS Intrepid-A. Early life Mikaela was born on March 5th, 2333 on Earth in Oak Ridge, Tennessee to Colin Banes and Megan Banes. Starfleet Academy Mikaela entered Starfleet Academy in 2350. Mikaela took classes to become a security officer as well as a bridge officer. Mikaela also took fighting classes so she knew how to fight. Mikaela took Interspecies Protocol in her first year at the academy. Mikaela also took Zero-G combat training in her second year at the academy. Mikaela also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in her third year at the academy. Mikaela also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in her fourth year at the academy. In 2354, Mikaela graduated from Starfleet Academy. Capture by the Cardassians Mikaela was presumed killed during the Federation-Cardassian War in 2358. Mikaela was captured by the Cardassians and was a prisoner of war. Mikaela was held in a prisoner of war camp by the Cardassians until 2367. Capture by the Orion Syndicate After Mikaela was released by the Cardassians in 2367, she was then captured by the Orion Syndicate. Mikaela became a servant to her male Orion masters, she would bring them their drinks and food. Return to the Federation Eighteen years later in 2385 Mikaela was rescued by the and the . Mikaela was returned to the Federation. Mikaela was promoted to Commander by her former lover Typhuss James Halliwell and assigned to the USS Intrepid-A. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2354, Mikaela first met cadet Typhuss James Halliwell at a party at her friend's house. Mikaela took Typhuss to a bedroom and had sex with him. Mikaela liked Typhuss and they started dating a week later after the party. Mikaela and Typhuss only dated for two months, the relationship didn't work because Typhuss still loved Vala and they broke up. Mikaela was presumed killed during the Federation-Cardassian War in 2358. Mikaela was captured by the Cardassians and was a prisoner of war. Mikaela was held in a prisoner of war camp by the Cardassians until 2367. In 2367, Mikaela was captured by the Orion Syndicate. Eighteen years later in 2385 Mikaela was rescued by the and the . Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Intrepid (NCC-724656-A) personnel Category:Banes family Category:Typhuss James Halliwell's love interests